dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Diego and Dora Help Baby Monarch Get to the Festival
Diego and Dora Help Baby Monarch Get to the Festival is the 12th episode of Go, Diego, Go! from season 3. This episode aired on Season 4. Characters present *Diego *Alicia *Rescue Pack *Baby Jaguar *Diego's father *Diego's mother *Dora (final appearance) *Map (final appearance) *Backpack (final appearance) *Baby Monarch Butterfly Summary Diego and his family are at the Monarch Butterfly Festival waiting for all the monarchs to arrive for the winter. Just then, Diego gets a call from Dora telling him that a baby monarch won't come out of her cocoon. Recap Diego is at the Monarch Butterfly Festival waiting for all the monarchs to arrive for the winter. Alicia is at the Monarch Butterfly Festival and uses a butterfly calculator to count them. Baby Jaguar is at the Monarch Butterfly Festival. Just then, Diego gets a call from Dora telling him that a baby monarch won't come out of her cocoon. Diego transforms Rescue Pack into a supersonic hang glider and counts down from five. ¡Al rescate! Diego and Dora are at the Snowy Mountain. The caterpillar turns into a monarch butterfly! Dora and Diego had to check map for directions on how to get to the Monarch Butterfly Festival. Map says that first we need to go through the desert, over the swamp, and Dora and Diego will get to the Monarch Butterfly Festival. Diego and Dora sing the volar song. Diego and Dora transform into regular clothes now. Backpack says to catch something. Backpack will need a net to catch the butterfly. A monarch butterfly drinks flower nectar. Diego and Dora are at the swamp. Monarch butterflies are afraid of crows. Monarch butterfly has to flap to get to the Butterfly Festival. Diego and the family are at the Butterfly Festival, watching the fireworks. This is the best monarch butterfly festival ever! Places in episode * Cactus Desert * Alligator Swamp * Butterfly Festival Trivia *This is the first episode in which the Old Nickelodeon logo doesn't appear at all. *This is the first episode since "León, the Circus Lion" and the first Go, Diego, Go! episode where Map sings his Seasons 1-2 version of I'm The Map. *This is the last episode featuring all voice actors for Jake T. Austin, Serena Kerrigan, Thomas Sharkey, Kathleen Herles, and Sasha Toro. *This episode was filmed on May 31, 2008. *Click, Bobos, and Boots do not appear. *This is the final time Dora appears in the "Go, Diego, Go!" series. *This episode was released on DVD on August 26, 2008 and was premiered on Nickelodeon on November 25, 2009. *A fireworks sound effect is heard when they complete their rescue. *Diego doesn't say "Excelente" in this episode. *Diego doesn't say "We solved the puzzle", he instead says "We finished the puzzle". *This is the first Go, Diego, Go! episode that Dora uses the picture pop-up sequence from ''Dora the Explorer''. *This is the first Go, Diego, Go! episode in which Dora uses Backpack and Map together in one episode. *Even though Dora and Diego are traveling with each other in this episode, they don't sing the Travel Song unlike in Dora the Explorer episode "Dora & Diego to the Rescue". *Dora and Alicia both say "See you soon!" at the end. *The year reads "2007" instead of 2009, meaning this episode was aired in 2007. *The credits in this episode uses the Nick Jr. Productions Puddle Logo at the end of this episode. Meaning, this episode took place before the rebrand on September 28, 2009, thus it didn't use the Nickelodeon Productions logo of the rebrand. Gallery Screenshot 20170629-120241.png Diego counting down to 5.png|5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Screenshot 20170629-120350.png Screenshot 20170629-120450.png Screenshot 20170629-120700.png Screenshot 20170629-120916.png Screenshot 20170629-121015.png Screenshot 20170629-121112.png Screenshot 20170629-121203.png Screenshot 20170629-121420.png Screenshot 20170629-121257.png 05dv9kl.jpg monarch butterfly.png Category:Go, Diego, Go! Episodes Category:Go, Diego, Go! Season 4 Category:2009 Category:Episodes with Dora